


Does It Get Any Easier

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed comes home after a difficult day to be comforted by his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does It Get Any Easier

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the S2 episode _Wannabe_.

Speed walked out of the lab hearing Horatio’s words about Wally echoing in his tired mind. He swung a leg over his bike, started it up and roared out of the parking lot hoping a ride would clear his mind.

&/&/&

Rick opened the front door to the condo he shared with Speed and Horatio as he heard Speed’s bike pull into the driveway. He held his arms open waiting for Speed as he trudged up the walkway.

“I couldn’t save him,” Speed said as he fell into Rick’s embrace.

“I know,” Rick soothed. He drew Speed inside and closed the door. “Horatio called and told me.” He led his lover down the hallway toward the bathroom. “What you need is some Scotch and a long soak in our new tub.”

“It won’t bring Wally back,” Speed protested stopping at the doorway to the bathroom.

“No,” Rick agreed. “It won’t, but neither will moping around the Everglades.”

“Am I that predictable?” Speed turned and looked at Rick just as the front door opened and closed.

“You are,” Horatio answered as he joined them. “But we love you anyway.”

Speed sighed. He gave Rick a kiss and one to Horatio as well.

Rick caressed Speed’s scruffy cheek. “Let us take care of you?”

Speed nodded

&/&/&

Speed allowed his lovers to undress him and settle him into the bath Rick had drawn earlier. The water was still warm and the bubbles tickled.

He felt the tension leave his body. The ache of unshed tears eased in his chest, but didn’t completely disappear.

He leaned back and watched his lovers as they undressed and joined him in the tub.

“Does this get an easier?” he softly asked once Rick and Horatio were settled next to him.

Horatio gave into his need to comfort Speed something he couldn’t do at work. He pulled the brunette close. “If it does, then you need to call it quits.”

Speed gave the redhead a watery smile before burying his head in Horatio’s shoulder and beginning to sob.

&/&/&

Speed woke the next morning tucked safely between his two lovers. He shifted closer to Rick and smiled as he felt Horatio snuggle him from behind.

It was a good place to be because he knew no matter what his lovers would always take care of him.

fin


End file.
